Jack Attack
by cora-stacy
Summary: A glimpse of Jack in a bad mood, and how he gets over it.


A/N : A little drabble to clear the cobwebs. Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't do this for money, I don't own any of it, it's all for love.

* * *

"No, you listen to me General." Jack was pacing up and down his thin office "I was here long before you and I'll be here long after you trip over your own incompetence and get yourself fired or killed. Stay out of my city, stay out of my computer network. If I need you, which is about as likely as me shagging a poisonous fang alien twice, I'll call you." He ended the call and chucked his phone into his desk drawer before slamming it shut. He exhaled deliberately, trying to centre himself as Gwen put it. it wasn't working. He exited the office and began to make his way across the main hub.

"Jack, could I have a word?" Gwen pounced as soon as he exited the office " I've been talking with Andy and the police are starting to question some of our cover stories..." He tried to brush her off with a promise to discuss it later and continued walking.

"Jack, did you get a hold of UNIT? They are still trying the access the intra-net and I'm worried they might disrupt..." Tosh was trying to get his attention from her station. He tried to give her a simple thumbs up but it was obvious she wanted more details. He deked left, Gwen still following, as Owen bounded up the stairs.

" Excuse me Captain bullet happy" The medic started "But how exactly am I supposed to get a good sample of a blowfish brain for the archives if you and Tea Boy keep pureeing them with lead? I know the damn things are bonkers but you have to..."

"Shut up! Shut up! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The three team members stopped dead in their tracks. The ensuing silence was only broken by a screech from Myfanwy. "You are smart people. I trust you completely. Figure it out yourselves because I am not in the mood. I'm going downstairs. If something really good happens come get me. Otherwise, even if it's the end of the world I don't want to know." Jack looked to each of his friends knowing that he was being horrible but not knowing how else to express the anxious frustration that had been building up all day. He spun on his heels and made his way to the lower levels.

Ianto had been closing the tourist office and missed all the commotion. He crossed the threshold of the cog door and looked perplexed to see his teammates passing him. "Rift alert?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Jack Attack" Tosh replied using their code for one of the Captain's darker moods. This wasn't the first time he had snapped but this was more sudden and more aggressive than they were used to. "We're going to the pub. Coming?"

"I should probably watch the rift. If he goes roofing there would be no one here. See you tomorrow." It was an excuse but a logical one that no one could argue with. Tosh smiled sadly before catching up with the others. Ianto crossed to one of the hastily abandoned work stations and located Jack in the shooting range. The Immortal was taking out his aggression on some paper weevils. If Ianto wasn't mistaken, Jack had drawn red hats on their heads. He decided it was probably best to let him shoot for awhile. Ianto grabbed his handy garbage bag and began to tidy up the daily collection of cups, take-away containers and reports thrown away for too many errors. He heard Laser fire from below. Jack was playing with the big guns now. He let out a low whistle. Big guns meant Jack was especially cranky.

Ianto killed an hour by finishing his daily routine. He fed Myfanwy and Janet, made a pot of coffee before cleaning the machine for the night, and ordered pizza for two. By this point Jack had given up guns and was practising hand to hand combat on their sparring dummy "Steve". Ianto stood in the doorway admiring his boss' skills and trying to decide if it was safe to approach.

"Jack?" The Captain turned around to see the younger man holding both a water bottle and a coffee. He pointed at the water bottle which Ianto passed to him before sipping the coffee. He downed the water and grabbed a towel from the wall to mop his brow. "Better?" Jack nodded. "Pizza will be here soon." Ianto knew better than to ask what was wrong. That would only send him back into the funk he was trying to crawl out of.

"Ok. You and the team start, I'll be up after I shower." Jack threw out the water bottle and hung the towel over Steve's face.

"Actually, they all left. It's just us." Ianto smiled shyly as Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Well" Jack walked over and took the coffee cup out of his hands. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and moved closer. "In that case" He leaned in and brushed a kiss over the Welshman's lips. "Shower for two?" Ianto kissed him again to soften the blow.

"Tempting, but dinner will be here in less than ten minutes. I know we would take longer than that. So you shower, and I'll be waiting." He smiled and headed back up the stairs. Jack watched his favorite backside disappear before turning and heading to the showers. 'That definitely counts as something good happening'. He thought and smiled. "Something really good."


End file.
